This invention relates to garments affording protection from ballistic impacts.
It is known to form armor from strong woven fabrics, for example of Aramid® fibers. Such fabrics are stiff and when garments are formed of a thickness giving useful ballistic protection, the wearer can find it extremely difficult to flex his or her joints, particularly the elbows and knees.